


Plum Conversation

by RedRainbow



Series: Apología de una estrella solitaria [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia (fandom)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Relationship Problems, comedy?, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: De vez en cuando alguien debía hacerse cargo de limpiar aquel sitio donde las memorias residían, y para suerte de Manuel al menos contaba con algo de ayuda.Un simple dibujo encontrado entre los libros fue el causante de todo el problema, en el que se percató de que realmente no sabía nada de Benjamín.





	Plum Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Más angst con estos dos porque así funciona mi vida, muchos chilenismos ininteligibles.
> 
> Manuel y Antonio son nuestros queridos Chile y España respectivamente. Benjamín y Andrés sus 2Ps.
> 
> Flavio es 2P Italia del Sur, se le menciona por ahí (?)

Aquel día de primavera el viento corría con fuerza, es por eso que ambos llevaban bufandas de color gris en sus cuellos.

El camino de adoquines que terminaba en aquella vieja casa de adobe estaba cubierto de tierra y pétalos blancos que se agitaban con la brisa. La puerta abandonada por años hizo un sonido desagradable al abrirse, pero Manuel continuó su camino pese al polvo que se respiraba en el aire del interior.

¿Hace cuántos años que no pisaba ese lugar? No lo recordaba.

Cerrando la puerta a su espalda, Benjamín soltó un fuerte estornudo antes de mirarle con duda, preguntándose tal vez por qué no se había molestado en mandar a alguien para limpiar ese lugar un poco antes de que vinieran. El castaño tan solo lo ignoró, comenzando a observar con cuidado hasta el más pequeño rincón del lugar.

Aquella casa de color rojo terracota en la que por tantos años había vivido, esa que Antonio había mandado a construir para su joven colonia. Había sufrido varias reconstrucciones, pero cada trozo de ella aún traía a su mente miles de recuerdos, desde los tablones desgastados de la entrada donde tantas veces se había tropezado siendo pequeño hasta el marco de aquella puerta en el fondo del pasillo en el cual con rudeza había dejado las marcas de su crecimiento.

Pero debía recordarse que hoy no venía a pensar en cosas del pasado, sino a limpiar.

Con escoba en mano su reflejo comenzó a barrer los pasillos, mientras él ordenaba con la mayor rapidez posible las miles de cajas que por años habían permanecido cerradas. En su interior no hacían más que acumularse todo tipo de cachivaches con más años que todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

— _¿Debería donar esto a un museo o algo así...?_ — Pensó para sí mientras continuaba intentando separar los objetos.

Entre tantos artefactos sin sentido aparente que con los años había decidido guardar ahí, miles de libros y todos los muebles con los que Antonio había llenado las habitaciones alguna vez era fácil que el tiempo se esfumara.

Cuando Benjamín entró en la habitación luego de barrer todos los pasillos y cuartos libres de la casona, se encontró con Manuel abstraído con un viejo plato de greda y decenas de cajas abiertas.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa.

— Y eso que dicen que el desordenado soy yo. —

Manuel desvió su mirada hacia él al escucharle hablar, frunciendo el ceño al vislumbrar burla en los ojos verdes del otro.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —

— Obvio. — Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el de cabello oscuro no tardó en sentarse cerca de él y abrir una caja. — ¿Cómo estái' ordenando esto? —

— Tú sepárame los libros no más, que erí' bien manito de hacha a veces. —

Benjamín asintió con una expresión de agobio, comenzando al instante a sacar con cuidado las cosas de mayor tamaño de la caja frente a él. A un par de metros de distancia, Manuel le quitaba el polvo a una pequeña reliquia de madera tallada a mano.

 

_Mientras ordenabamos libros en una casa antigua_

_El teléfono negro sonó_

 

El polvo que se concentraba en la habitación no tardó en irritar la nariz de su contrario pese a la bufanda que aún llevaba puesta, pero Benjamín tan solo se tomaba su tiempo para estornudar antes de continuar trabajando.

Dándole una mirada de reojo, Manuel se regañó internamente al ver como los libros que el otro sacaba iban formando demasiadas pilas para su gusto. ¿Quién le había mandado a comprar todos los libros que podía en vez de pedirlos en la Biblioteca Nacional? Nadie, eso era seguro.

Ambos continuaron con su trabajo en silencio hasta que un pequeño estruendo resonó en la habitación. Ambos voltearon la vista al instante.

— Puta la wea oh... —

Una de esas pilas que Benjamín había estado formando con los libros colapsó sin más, esparciendo todo a su alrededor sin previo aviso.

— Tu ordenai'. — Y su reflejo bufó antes de levantarse para comenzar a recoger todo el desastre.

Manuel continuó con lo suyo, soplando sobre un cuadro renacentista que en algún momento había colocado en su dormitorio. Otra vez volvió a su cabeza la duda, ¿debía donar aquello? ¿Le dejarían venderlo? Confirmar que todo aquello era legítimo y no robado de seguro era complicado.

Dejó el cuadro de lado justo antes de que su celular comenzara a vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo sacó sin más, soltando un suspiro al ver el remitente de la llamada.

— Es de la pega, vuelvo al tiro. — Anunció levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta y contestar. — ¿Aló? ¿Presi? —

 

_Una hoja de papel cayó ondeando_

_Cubierta de polvo_

 

Benjamín permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando si aprovechar la oportunidad para descansar un rato o continuar trabajando en solitario. Al final, luego de cinco segundos de reflexión, no le quedó otra opción que seguir ordenando esos libros que se habían caído.

Y entonces algo llamó su atención.

 

_Al final de la larga conversación, regresé por el corredor iluminado por el sol_

 

— Sí, lo antes posible. Muchas gracias, descanse. — Por fin logró finalizar la llamada.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, recordándole al castaño las horas desde que salieron de su hogar. Los pasillos estaban ahora libres de polvo luego de la limpieza de Benjamín, pero no tardarían mucho en volver a ensuciarse con todo el polvo que aún flotaba en el aire.

Manuel caminó hasta habitación del fondo, esa con el marco de la puerta lleno de pequeñas marcas. Ahí habían estado trabajando todo este tiempo.

 

_Y esperando detrás de la puerta entreabierta_

_Estaba una escena_

_Desgarradora_

 

Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Benjamín.

Toda la atención de sus ojos estaba en el papel entre sus manos, mientras su rostro permanecía totalmente neutro. Como si no pudiera percatarse de su presencia, no le dirigió ni una sola mirada al entrar.

— ¿Qué estás viendo...? — Preguntó, pero avanzó antes de intentar esperar una respuesta.

No le arrebató el papel de las manos, sin embargo se acercó lo suficiente para verlo con claridad. Y su corazón se retorció al reconocer la imagen ahí plasmada.

Entre los primeros hombres de Pedro de Valdivia que llegaron junto a Antonio a sus tierras había uno más hábil que el resto en lo que a artes se refiere. Manuel ya no recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que había sido él quien hizo aquellos trazos sobre el papel.

Los años hicieron lo suyo en la hoja, pero pese a ello aún se distinguían con claridad todos los detalles. El dibujo era simple, Pueblo Mapuche y él de pie entre los arbustos de zarzamoras silvestres. Ambos con el cabello largo, y canastas en sus manos.

— ¿Eres tú, Manu? — Preguntó él con sus ojos verdes igual que antes, sin desviar aún la vista de la hoja.

Por algún motivo, dudó antes de hablar, y Benjamín sonrió ante la respuesta.

— Sí. —

 

_Con un oxidado gramófono y una grabadora_

_Bendíceme con una sonrisa_

 

El dibujo fue dejado de lado sobre una mesa, lejos del montón de libros.

Ambos continuaron con su trabajo en silencio, pero Manuel no tardó en notar los movimientos lentos y la actitud vaga del otro. Sus manos, inquietas, parecían aferrarse a los libros antes de colocarlos en su lugar, y su mirada no hacía más que dirigirse a la mesa donde la imagen reposaba.

En su rostro, otra vez estaba aquella expresión.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Ya es como la hora del almuerzo. — Preguntó en un intento de romper ese ambiente tan extraño que se estaba formando sin decir siquiera una palabra.

— ... No, todavía no. — Benjamín volteó su rostro hacia él, pero sus ojos no le vieron. — Terminemos esto primero, ¿dale? —

— ... Ya. —

Manuel decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Y así continuaron, ignorando por completo el polvo que se acumulaba cada vez más en aquella habitación.

 

_Vaya vaya, todavía es media mañana_

_Nada atravesará_

 

¿Habrían cambiado las cosas si se hubieran conocido en ese entonces? Benjamín no tenía forma de conocer la respuesta.

El dibujo le trajo recuerdos que mantenía guardados en lo más profundo de su mente, sin querer olvidarlos pero tampoco recordarlos. 

Era interesante la forma en la que todo podía desbordarse con tan solo un papel. ¿Era así como se sentía Manuel en aquel lugar, teniendo tantas memorias grabadas en cada cosa del lugar?

No había forma de saberlo.

 

_Con un candelabro de cristal deformado_

_Bendíceme con una sonrisa_

 

Por suerte los relojes de la habitación estaban descompuestos desde hace mucho, de lo contrario el monótono tic-tac hubiera sido demasiado para la escasa paciencia de Manuel en aquellos casos.

— ¿Te han dicho que parecías mina? — Preguntó de pronto Benjamín, sin nada de burla en su voz.

¿Acaso el destino no entendía que tenía poca paciencia para algunas cosas?

— Sí, y cállate. —

— ¿Eh? Pero si no es malo, erai' chico po. —

No le respondió nada más al de cabello más oscuro sin importar cuantas veces escuchó su nombre con ese tono insistente que el otro usaba cuando quería saber algo o morir en el intento, y en su lugar fingió estar interesado en una camisa ya carcomida por las polillas.

No tenía por qué enojarse por las palabras del otro, no cuando la pregunta había sido hecha sin ninguna mala intención, después de todo, el único que solía burlarse de ello era su vecino del este. Sin embargo su reacción instantánea fue cerrarse ante la sola mención de su apariencia antes de la llegada de Antonio.

— ... Oye. — Una duda llegó a la mente de Manuel. — Era tu cara igual, ¿no? —

Y esa expresión volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Benjamín.

 

_Bendíceme con esa sonrisa tuya_

_Que no puede ser quebrada tan fácilmente_

 

— ¿Tal vez? — Respondió con fingida burla, mientras su mirada vagaba hasta el papel sobre la mesa otra vez. — Deberíai' mostrarle la wea a la tía, y de paso ir a verla weón. —

— ... —

— Oh, igual la podí' escanear y mandarla por internet. Entera chora la tecnología. —

Ignorando la muda respuesta del otro, Benjamín continuó sacando libros de la caja para después quitarles el polvo. En su rostro había una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no hacían más que reflejar una emoción que incluso Manuel desconocía.

El anterior silencio ahora era llenado por las palabras vacías de su contrario mientras ambos continuaban con las manos ocupadas.

Un libro más, un adorno de bronce desgastado, una frase sin sentido.

— ¿Tanto te molestó la pregunta? —

Sus miradas se encontraron al instante, castaño contra oliva, y en los ojos del otro no pudieron vislumbrar nada.

La sonrisa de Benjamín se torció.

— Ah, no es que me moleste... —

 

_Tu mente está en las nubes_

_Un poco inquieto a causa de la primavera_

 

Era un hábito de Manuel darle vueltas innecesarias a los problemas, Benjamín era el que sin pensarlo demasiado buscaba la solución más directa, es por ello que cuando los roles se invertían ninguno sabía como reaccionar.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando preguntó aquello? Manuel ya no podía arrepentirse de sus palabras, no cuando la mirada del otro continuaba fija en sus ojos, buscando cómo poner en palabras aquello que no era capaz de identificar.

— ¿Entonces? — Decidió insistir. — Solo te pones así cuando no quieres hablar de algo. —

— ¿"Así"? —

— Hablando más weas de lo normal. —

Benjamín dejó escapar una risa seca, desviando su mirada hacia las tablas del suelo por un momento antes de volver a observar los ojos del otro.

— No es como que no quiera hablar de eso... — Logró decir, con su voz más tensa que de costumbre. — Pero, ¿cuesta? No es llegar y hablar, después no me entiendes nada y tengo que repetir todo. —

Tan solo seguía intentando desviar el flujo de la conversación con intentos de bromas, pero era fácil para Manuel esquivar sus palabras.

Y aún así, no sabía como responderle.

Tal vez era porque ambos tenían formas de ser completamente distintas, o quizás era el ambiente extraño que aún flotaba en el aire, no había forma de saberlo. Un suspiro se le escapó a Manuel, desviando su mirada hacia la caja a su lado antes de sacar un libro gastado de esta, con sus páginas casi desmoronándose.

— Es una Biblia. — Mencionó el castaño sin voltear la vista. — La última que Antonio me regaló, creo. —

— ... —

— Recuerdo que me daba envidia o algo así, a Martín le regalaba caballos y otros animales para que "su" Virreinato del Río de la Plata se hiciera cargo de ellas y creciera aún mas. — Continuó sin esperar una respuesta. — Eso no era nada en comparación de lo que le daba a Miguel, pero como Martín era él me molestaba más. —

¿A dónde quería llegar contándole todo eso? Manuel no lo sabía, pero las palabras continuaron fluyendo de su boca sin poder detenerlo.

— También varias veces les llevó a España... Eso no me importaba, no quería ver el país de Antonio ni en pintura, pero si me pongo a pensar sobre ello ahora es obvio que si me molestaba. — Una risa de burla se le escapó, reconociendo que su carácter de pequeño no había sido el mejor de las colonias del europeo. — Creo que lo odiaba bastante en ese entonces, tal vez la mayoría lo hacía en el fondo, pero yo era de los pocos que lo verbalizaban. —

 

_A pesar de que digo que el silencio es oro_

_La conversación avanza_

 

— Con el tiempo supimos arreglarnos con él, crecimos y hablamos las cosas, entendimos lo que es ser un país y la carga que eso trae.  — Pese a lo que sus palabras querían expresar, su voz era áspera. — Nos gusta molestarlo, pero igual nos preocupamos por él. Más sabiendo como está. —

El de cabello oscuro permaneció en silencio hasta que a Manuel se le acabaron las palabras, levantando su mirada de la Biblia antes de extenderla hacia él. Benjamín la tomó con delicadeza, observando con duda la portada roída del libro antes de colocarla sobre una de las pilas a su alrededor, la que se veía más estable.

Ni una palabra más se dijo, pero ninguno continuó trabajando. Manuel, con la mente demasiado cansada como para querer ver otro objeto como el anterior, se permitió descansar apoyándose con las manos en el piso. Benjamín, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, tan solo permaneció quieto hasta que una sonrisa pareció florecer en su rostro.

— ¿Deberíamo' aprovechar de almorzar? Igual y hace hambre ahora. — Murmuró haciendo un ademán de ponerse de pie.

Manuel asintió como respuesta antes de imitarlo y buscar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta su celular. Utilizando los pocos datos del mes que le quedaban, encontró un negocio a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

— Voy a comprar y vuelvo, ¿te traigo cualquier cosa? —

— Sí, y una' chelita' igual si alcanza. —

— Lo voy a pensar. —

Y con un gesto de despedida, Manuel salió para comenzar a caminar sobre aquellos viejos adoquines una vez más. Solo desvió la mirada hacia la antigua casona de color terracota una vez, cuando ya estaba muy lejos como para regresar, y apoyado contra la ventana creyó distinguir la figura de su reflejo.

 

_Mis ojos se cruzan con un humilde árbol de ciruelo en el jardín_

_Tú lo sabes todo, ¿no?_

 

Era un desperdicio tener aquella casa abandonada cuando tenía tanto espacio, o eso pensó Benjamín en su soledad luego de recorrer por tercera vez todos los cuartos. El aburrimiento no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero volver a ordenar libros a aquella habitación no era una opción cuando sus piernas ya acalambradas se quejaban tanto de querer moverse. Comer ahí probablemente tampoco era la mejor idea, no cuando casi no había espacio para sentarse y el polvo estaba por todas partes.

Fue por darse tantas vueltas que justamente notó que no había algo así como una mesa donde sentarse a comer luego, para agobio de su estómago impaciente, pero por suerte la solución a este problema era fácil.

En el jardín trasero, del tamaño de varias casas modernas, había una banca de madera que gracias a una tela había permanecido en relativo buen estado. A su alrededor, todo tipo de plantas crecían en un completo caos, y el de cabello oscuro estaba seguro que el pasto debía llegarle hasta las rodillas sin el menor esfuerzo.

En el lado opuesto de ella, había un árbol de ciruelo en flor, con sus raíces cubiertas de hojas de color púrpura y pétalos de un claro tono de rosa y blanco.

— Ah, de ahí vienen... — Murmuró para sí antes de reír por su descubrimiento, negando con la cabeza al no haber pensado antes en ello.

Guiado por un impulso, volvió a entrar en la casa y respiró hondo, sintiendo al instante el polvo que aún quedaba en el aire. Como de costumbre, estornudó y se quejó en voz alta antes de cubrir su nariz con su bufanda gris. Como un estúpido, igual que siempre, había aceptado acompañar a Manuel a limpiar sabiendo lo mucho que su nariz resentía la presencia del polvo.

Por eso, sin pensarlo demasiado, no dudó en abrir la ventana hasta el fondo y permitir que el viento entrara, aún cuando junto a este venían los pétalos del ciruelo que podía ver frente a él. Luego se encargaría de barrerlos.

Sí, lo que esa casa necesitaba era aire limpio.

No servía de nada estar pensando en ese pasado.

 

_[No le digas nada] dijo_

_Yo sonreí_

 

Manuel volvió algún rato después con una bolsa de tela en la mano, y lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue el pasillo lleno de pétalos de ciruelo. Rodó los ojos al respecto, justo antes de que el cabello oscuro del otro se asomara desde el jardín.

— ¡Comamos afuera! — Exclamó con su usual emoción recuperada mientras volvía a desaparecer entre los matorrales.

No tardó en ver esa banca de madera que había aceptado por impulso hace algunas décadas, el único lugar además del suelo donde sentarse. Por suerte la maleza a su alrededor parecía haber sido cortada con rapidez improvisada, así que no terminarían tragando hojas sin querer. Luego regañaría al otro respecto a cómo ocupar correctamente una espada de la Guerra del Pacífico.

— ¿Qué estái' haciendo ahora? — Preguntó colocando las cosas sobre la banca.

El de cabello oscuro, arrodillado a unos metros de distancia, mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, pero no dudó en levantarse al escucharle tomar asiento.

— 'Taba viendo a la' babo'. —

— ... ¿Babos? No, no weí- —

— Las babosas po, hay hartas por ahí. — Se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la banca, dejando la bolsa como la única separación entre ambos. — ¿Te traigo alguna pa' que la veái'? —

No resistió la tentación de darle al otro un golpe en el hombro con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria, negando con la cabeza para espantar la imagen de su mente antes de abrir la bolsa. En su interior solo había unos cuantos paquetes de galletas de soda y dos jugos en caja.

— ¿No había na' más? —

— No, así que come y calla. —

El de cabello oscuro levantó los hombros con desgana antes de obedecer y sacar un paquete de galletas de soda de la bolsa. Lo abrió al instante y comenzó a comer, Manuel le imitó.

 

_Con un almuerzo en medio de las viñas_

_Bendíceme con una sonrisa_

 

No era la peor comida que hubieran tenido, pero sin lugar a dudas llegarían a preparar algo mucho más contundente cuando terminaran de limpiar. Hay que ser agradecido, recordó Manuel, pero su rostro se torció luego de la tercera galleta.

— ¿Te traigo a una babo pa' ponerle sabor? —

— Benja, te voy a pegar de nuevo. —

Su reflejo no dudó en quejarse en voz alta, murmurando entre dientes algo sobre libertad de expresión que Manuel había escuchado ya un sin fin de veces.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

 

_Tragando las palabras a medio decir_

_No puedo decir nada más_

 

Cuando el primer paquete de galletas se acabó, el castaño se prometió traer algo desde su casa para la próxima vez. La comida seguía siendo insípida aún con el jugo de durazno para acompañar.

Comieron sin prisa alguna, sabiendo que cuando terminaran tendrían que volver a trabajar entre las cajas y el polvo. Pese a la fría brisa y el sol que no calentaba nada el ambiente estaba agradable y silencioso, por eso Manuel no pudo evitar recordar su conversación anterior.

Volteó su vista al otro, que masticaba una galleta con ensayada parsimonia, y no encontró nada en sus ojos.

— _¿No piensas decir nada más?_ — Pensó para sí, mas su boca no intentó siquiera moverse.

Y tal vez fue porque notó su mirada, o quizás él también estaba buscando sus ojos, pero otra vez sus vistas hicieron contacto. Benjamín parpadeó, leyendo la pregunta en sus ojos, y entonces sonrió con rendición antes de mirar al frente.

 

_Con una proyección de 16 milímetros_

_Bendíceme con una sonrisa_

 

— Él... **Nuestro** España, no era la persona más preocupada del mundo, no por nosotros al menos. — Su voz sonaba baja y se dispersaba suave con la brisa, como si de un secreto se tratase. — Era... ¿distante? Sí, distante. —

Una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro mientras estiraba sus piernas y formaba surcos con la tierra, dejando fluir lento sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Manuel, no acostumbrado a verlo así, asintió en señal de entendimiento.

— No era cariñoso tampoco, pero creo que ninguno era así... — Dudó por un momento, inclinando su cabeza sin darse cuenta antes de voltear su vista hacia la suya. — Igual creo que lo hai' visto, ¿no? No ha cambia'o mucho que digamos. —

Fue gracias a este último comentario que Manuel notó el rumbo que estaba siguiendo la conversación, y su ceño se frunció sin poder evitarlo.

— No era de tu España del que quería escuchar. — Confesó mientras desviaba su mirada.

— Ah, me pillaste. — Benjamín sonrió una vez más, con culpa en sus ojos al ver reveladas sus intenciones.

La expresión seria de Manuel no hizo más que empeorar ante la respuesta, y su reflejo tan solo continuó con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

— Aún si te lo explicara, no lo entenderías... —

 

_Bendíceme con esa sonrisa tuya_

_Que no puede ser quebrada tan fácilmente_

 

Los ojos del castaño ahora reflejaban una tormenta de emociones: frustración, enfado, impaciencia... En esas situaciones, era muy fácil leer lo que estaba en la mente del otro.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Me veí' cara de weón acaso? —

— _Sí, está enojado._ — Pensó Benjamín para sí antes de negar con la cabeza. — No es eso, Manu... No pongas esa cara. —

— ¿Entonces qué? —

¿Cómo podía explicarle aquello a Manuel?

El ciruelo a sus espaldas pareció reírse mientras sus ramas se agitaban con el viento.

 

_En mis viejas memorias, a la edad de 2 años_

_Allí estabas, envuelto en mantas_

 

Aparentaría unos diez años en ese entonces, tal vez menos. Al igual que en la actualidad su piel tenía una blancura desagradable que le daba apariencia de enfermizo, más aún con su contextura delgada.

A Perú, **su** Virreinato del Perú, le preocupaba que algún día pudiera tan solo colapsar, pero algo dentro de él sabía que era más fuerte que eso. Aún si aquello no tenía nombre aún.

— Soís un crío extraño. — Mencionó España una tarde, mirándole desde arriba mientras cargaba con cuidado un saco en su espalda.

El puerto del Callao estaba tan activo como siempre, con cientos de personas corriendo de aquí para allá con cajas y demás en sus manos, aún más desde que aquel barco había llegado. Andrés, con su expresión de apatía usual, murmuró algún insulto entre dientes al ser empujado sin querer por alguien antes de volver su vista hacia el menor que le acompañaba.

— ¿Extraño? —

— Sí, extraño. — El saco que el español cargaba se le fue entregado a uno de los hombres que custodiaban la escalera del barco, que sin más asintió antes de desaparecer. — ¿Aún no aprendéis lo que significa? —

— No. —

— ... Bueno, tampoco es que sea importante. —

Ignoró la confusión en los ojos verdes del menor y sin más tomó rumbo a la playa, sin voltear en ninguna ocasión la mirada a la pequeña figura que le seguía sin vacilar.

Cuando sus botas tocaron la arena, no hizo más que suspirar antes de buscar una roca donde sentarse. Benjamín, ya cansado de casi correr para alcanzar sus largas zancadas, le imitó y tomó asiento en la arena, creando surcos con sus pies mientras el sonido de las olas contra la costa llenaba el silencio.

Los ojos grises del mayor tardaron en caer sobre el otro, pero luego de observar el mar por tantos minutos fue imposible no hacerlo. Sin percatarse de ello y sin mover nada más que sus pies, Benjamín permaneció en silencio con su expresión neutral de siempre.

— Extraño por eso, soís demasiado apacible. — Dijo Andrés sin más, llevando su mano hasta la cabeza del menor para llamar su atención. — Supongo que será por las lides que mi _malquisto_ ha sufrido con tu adverso... —

El español no tenía dudas respecto a que el otro iba a ser incapaz de entender todas sus palabras, por lo que no pudo sino sonreír con ironía al ver la duda expresada en sus ojos.

Eran verdes, como los de Antonio.

— Si no fuese por los gritos que Flavio pegaría si se enterase no tendría lío en decir que soís mi favorito. — Su mano acarició despacio esos cabellos oscuros tan parecidos a los propios por un rato, solo dejándose llevar por la silenciosa respuesta del menor. — Pero eso sería problemático, ¿verdad? —

— ... ¿Sí? —

— Pff... Sí, eso es. —

La risa del otro, casi imperceptible con el rumor de las olas, pareció difuminarse entre la brisa marina.

Permanecieron en ese lugar hasta que un grito les advirtió que aquel barco estaba preparado y listo para partir rumbo al norte. Andrés se levantó con calma, algo frustrado de que aquel silencio tan cómodo hubiera sido roto, pero no opuso mayor queja cuando fue su turno de subir a la cubierta.

— No os perdáis en el camino de regreso, ¿vale? —

— Sí. —

Algo le decía al mayor que esa respuesta era la mayor mentira de su vida, por lo que no dudó en buscar con la mirada a alguien del puerto y levantar la mano en su dirección.

— ¡Oí, que alguien le acompañe hasta Lima! —

Solo de esa forma pudo permanecer tranquilo hasta que el barco ya estuvo demasiado lejos de la costa para divisar siquiera alguna figura en la lejanía.

 

_Riendo junto a esa persona_

_Aunque es probable que no lo recuerdes_

 

— ¿Sabí' qué? Filo. — Manuel dio por finalizada la conversación luego de permanecer en silencio y no recibir ninguna otra respuesta.

Se levantó y volvió a la casona sin darle siquiera una última mirada, y el sonido de la puerta estrellándose resonó por largo rato en el jardín. Como siempre, el genio de Manuel no tenía remedio. Aunque en parte era su culpa que estuviera así.

Benjamín tomó la bolsa con la basura de su espléndido almuerzo y sin más le siguió el paso al otro, dispuesto a seguir con el trabajo lo antes posible. Fue por pura casualidad que, al estar a punto de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, se fijó en las líneas grabadas en su marco.

Y sintió su determinación titubear por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Manuel no volteó la vista hacia él al entrar, concentrado en quitarle el polvo a algunas piezas de artillería, así que fue fácil para el otro llegar hasta su espalda sin que el castaño se percatara.

 

_Con un pulido violín_

_Bendíceme con una sonrisa_

 

Evitó sobresaltarse al sentir la espalda de Benjamín en contacto con la suya, pero el sonido del metal chocando contra el piso no sirvió para disimularlo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó una vez más sin moverse.

— ... ¿Debería pedir perdón? — Le contestó el otro, mirando a su vez en la dirección contraria.

Esa era la actitud que el otro siempre adoptaba cuando Manuel mostraba la señal de estar enojado, disculparse por todo sin saber siquiera la causa de su enfado.

Era exasperante.

— Solo te pregunté por tu cara cuando erai' chico. Ese es el problema, que no entiendo cuál es el problema ahí. —

— "Tu cara".—

Sin entender las palabras del otro, Manuel volteó a verlo justo cuando el otro imitaba su acción.

Castaño contra oliva una vez más, pero esta vez no era otra cosa sino angustia lo que Manuel podía ver en los ojos de su reflejo, sin importar la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es **tu** cara, Manu. —

 

_Bendíceme con una sonrisa tuya_

_Que en ninguna ocasión se ha dirigido a mí_

_Tan efímero_

 

Toda la compostura de Manuel se perdió al instante, mientras su rostro se torcía sin saber qué expresión colocar. La risa seca de Benjamín no sirvió para devolverle a la realidad.

El punto no había sido aclarado aún, pero algo en el interior del castaño le dijo que era mejor no seguir insistiendo, no después de escuchar aquellas palabras.

— Está bien que te olvidís de eso de vez en cuando... — La mirada de Benjamín no se desvió en ningún momento de la suya, y Manuel retrocedió al leer el resto de la frase en sus ojos.

" _Porque en ningún momento yo lo voy a poder olvidar."_

 

_Sentándote sobre un cojín, con las manos juntas_

_Ofreces tus oraciones y abres tus ojos_

 

Aún recordaba bien la primera vez que hablaron de ese tema, y como por un instante fugaz pudo ver odio en los ojos verdes de su reflejo.

Antes de darse cuenta de ello se encontró rodeado por los brazos del otro, que con la misma expresión esperó pacientemente hasta que Manuel reaccionó. A diferencia de la vez anterior, ninguno de los dos derramó lágrimas, tal vez porque sus sentimientos estaban demasiado difusos como para aquello.

Con palabras simples el otro continuó insistiendo en que no era nada, que debían volver a trabajar para ir a comer algo pronto, pero la comprensión latente en su voz era como una aguja hirviendo.

Una disculpa salió de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

— Está bien. —

— Perdón. —

— Está bien, Manu. —

 

_Mira, esa persona está delante de tus ojos_

_Sonriendo en el marco_

 

Continuaron limpiando en silencio hasta que la luz en la habitación comenzó a escasear y fue señal de volver a casa. Por suerte los rayos anaranjados del sol aún iluminaban la tarde cuando ambos cerraron la puerta del gran portón a sus espaldas.

Benjamín caminaba adelante de él, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su polerón y su nariz bien cubierta por su bufanda, podría haber jurado escucharlo tatarear un compás al ritmo de sus pasos, pero la melodía no era fácil de distinguir con el ruido del viento.

El camino hasta el paradero de la micro era largo, pero ninguno parecía tener prisa aún cuando sus estómagos estaban impacientes por comer algo más que galletas de soda.

— Y, ¿qué vaí' a hacer con to'o al final? — Preguntó de pronto el de cabello más oscuro.

— Voy a hablarlo mañana en la pega, capaz que pueda rematar algunas weas. —

— Ah, verdad que mañana igual tienes pega... — Luego de una pausa Benjamín asintió, sin nada más que decir.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, con tan solo el ruido ocasional de algún automóvil que pasaba por ahí. Contrario a otros momentos del día, Manuel encontró que estaba bastante cómodo de aquella forma.

Se les pasó una micro al ir tan lento, pero ninguno de los dos pronunció queja alguna.

 

_Tú no sabes nada_

_Yo soy el único que lo sabe_

 

La tarjeta BIP de Manuel sonó acompañada de un "Permiso jefe" de Benjamín. Se sentaron en la parte de atrás de la micro luego de una pequeña pelea visual por decidir quien estaría en la ventana. Al final, el castaño fue el ganador.

Era un largo camino hasta su hogar, y aún les faltaba tomar el metro, así que en poco tiempo Manuel activó su habilidad para dormir en vehículos en movimiento y despertar en su parada.

Observando su rostro con el resplandor del atardecer del fondo, Benjamín se preguntó si pese a todo aquella era la felicidad que estaba buscando.

**Author's Note:**

> Google says: La flor del ciruelo representa más claramente el valor de la resistencia a medida que la vida sobrelleva las vicisitudes de los tiempos. Como dice el proverbio chino, la fragancia de la flor del ciruelo "proviene de la amargura y del frio".


End file.
